Naugrim e Taur
by Elencirya
Summary: AU - Depuis déjà plusieurs années, les nains d'Erebor avaient été chassés de chez eux par le terrible Smaug, et contraints à l'exil. Leur route fut longue, et ils perdirent encore bien des guerriers à la bataille d'Azanulbizar, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la sombre forêt de Mirkwood leur enlève aussi des femmes et des enfants... Je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment!


**Naugrim e Taur**

_Voici une fic légèrement AU, dans le sens où j'ai volontairement modifié quelques éléments de la chronologie officielle (les dates de naissance de Fili et Kili notamment) pour amener mon histoire, et que le déroulement « officiel » va s'en trouver assez… perturbé !_

_Je ne veux pas spoiler ce qui se passera ensuite, mais disons que j'ai été très inspirée par l'apparence fort peu « naine » que Peter Jackson a voulu donner à Kili, en plus de son don pour le tir à l'arc ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite !_

_Le titre de cette fic est en elfique sindarin, mais je ne vais pas tout de suite le traduire, pour ne pas dévoiler trop tôt l'essentiel de l'histoire s'il y a des sindarinophones parmi vous, merci de ne pas dévoiler trop vite la signification… Bonne lecture !_

Prologue – Sous les cendres noires et les larmes

Sombres étaient ces jours, ceux qui ont vu tomber le somptueux royaume nain d'Erebor sous les flammes de Smaug le Terrible. Il n'y avait plus depuis longtemps une âme qui vive près de la Montagne Solitaire, et le temps poursuivait inlassablement l'œuvre destructrice du grand dragon en brisant la pierre, envahissant les ruines d'une végétation sèche et épineuse, asséchant les terres alentours… La Désolation de Smaug : c'était ainsi qu'on nommait cet endroit à présent.

Les Nains d'Erebor étaient désormais dispersés à différents endroits de la Terre du Milieu : certains avaient rejoint d'autres royaumes nains, d'autres avaient d'abord suivi leur ancien roi Thror dans une tentative désespérée de reconquérir l'ancien royaume de Khazad-Dum, puis allaient ensuite accompagner son petit-fils Thorïn jusque dans les Montagnes Bleues. Ce n'était pas un nouveau royaume, du moins pas dans l'esprit de Thorïn : il n'y en avait qu'un dont il s'estimait l'héritier, et c'était Erebor. Et un jour, il le savait, il parviendrait à se débarrasser de ce maudit dragon et retrouver les terres de ses ancêtres !

La lignée de Durïn avait largement partagé les malheurs et les drames qui avaient accablé bien des familles après ces sombres événements : le roi Thror avait trouvé la mort devant la Moria, son fils Thraïn avait disparu peu après. Thorïn et sa sœur Dis avaient encore perdu leur frère Frerïn et l'époux de Dis lors d'une même bataille il la laissait veuve avec deux enfants en bas âge. Son fils aîné, Fili, était né à Erebor et n'était qu'un bébé quand sa mère avait fui le dragon en le serrant dans ses bras Kili était né en exil, dans l'un de ces nombreux camps temporaires que les Nains bâtissaient au fil de leurs errances.

Et ce fut dans un campement installé entre le fleuve Anduin et l'orée de la Forêt Noire que Dis apprit qu'elle devrait élever ses fils sans leur père. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de pleurer frère et mari, car les gobelins qui les avaient massacrés se dirigeaient à présent vers le camp, et elle rejoignit en toute hâte les femmes et enfants vers une sorte de refuge, tout près des frondaisons de l'inquiétante forêt. Pour rien au monde quiconque n'aurait voulu y mettre les pieds, cette forêt avait une réputation épouvantable, et dans leur périple ils avaient pris grand soin de la contourner par le Nord, sans jamais y pénétrer.

La bataille fut terrible, les gobelins ne s'étaient pas attendus à trouver autant de guerriers nains face à eux. Ils essayèrent de s'attaquer aux non-combattants, déclenchant encore plus de fureur chez leurs adversaires ! Mais certains réussirent à se glisser près du refuge, et ce fut la panique : sans penser davantage à tout ce qui se racontait sur la sinistre Forêt Noire, presque toutes les naines s'y précipitèrent avec leurs enfants. Dis en faisait partie, elle serrait fort la main du petit Fili dans la sienne, tandis qu'elle portait son bébé d'à peine 6 mois sur son autre bras. Les gobelins commencèrent à les poursuivre, mais tout à coup l'un deux s'arrêta net et fit signe aux autres de stopper leur poursuite : _elles_ étaient là, tout près, cachées dans les sombres frondaisons… Ils connaissaient trop bien la faune maudite de cette forêt, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ne s'y risquaient jamais ! Ils préférèrent largement faire demi-tour, et retourner à la bataille.

Les naines en fuite n'avaient pas pris la peine de suivre la progression de leurs poursuivants avant un bon moment, et elles avaient couru de façon assez désordonnée, le but étant d'aller le plus vite possible en évitant les nombreux obstacles naturels de la forêt. Elles commencèrent à s'arrêter lorsque la végétation devint si dense qu'elles ne pouvaient plus courir au travers. Elles s'apperçurent rapidement que les gobelins avaient visiblement abandonné la poursuite, et prirent soudain conscience de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient avec leurs enfants : un inquiétant silence les entourait. Pas un chant d'oiseau… Cela ne ressemblait en rien à une forêt normale. Puis quelques bruissements se firent entendre dans les buissons, et dans les arbres au-dessus de leur petit groupe : plusieurs naines paniquèrent, et préférèrent prendre le risque de retourner en direction du campement – et des gobelins – plutôt que de savoir ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre.

Dis faisait partie de celles qui ne s'enfuirent pas, et elle devait le regretter amèrement par la suite. Les étranges bruissements se firent plus proches et précis : il y avait quelque chose, là, qui les entouraient. Les encerclaient… Quand elles se décidèrent enfin à fuir comme les autres, il était trop tard : plusieurs paires d'yeux rougeoyants les fixaient, et bientôt de monstrueuses araignées géantes sortirent des fourrés. Elles étaient noires comme la nuit, et s'approchaient lentement, faisait déjà claquer leurs chélicères par anticipation d'un excellent repas ! Les naines et leurs enfants, terrifiés, firent leur possible pour échapper à l'encerclement et se sauver, quand tout à coup l'une des bêtes se rua sur l'une des naines. Ses cris de terreur furent rapidement étouffés par la toile gluante qui commençait à la recouvrir…

L'une après l'autre, les malheureuses naines furent attrapées par les monstrueux arachnides. Les enfants nains, plus petits et agiles, avaient réussi à s'enfuir, et Dis avait supplié son fils de courir droit devant lui sans jamais se retourner. Les autres avaient déjà dû prévenir les guerriers de ce qu'il se passait dans la forêt… S'ils en avaient fini avec les gobelins. Dis se débattait comme elle pouvait face à l'araignée qui la menaçait, tenant toujours son petit Kili dans se bras – et se maudissant elle-même de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de le confier à son frère Fili quand celui-ci s'était enfui. Car si Thorïn et les autres n'arrivaient pas tout de suite, elle et son bébé étaient voués à une mort certaine…

C'est alors qu'en reculant toujours plus loin dans la forêt, pour tenter d'échapper au monstre qui la traquait patiemment, Dis se retrouva soudain les pieds dans l'eau. Une eau froide et tout aussi ténébreuse que le reste de cette horrible forêt, mais une eau vive tout de même, animée par un courant régulier qui se dirigeait à l'opposé des araignées… Elle ne prit guère le temps de réflechir : à présent c'étaient trois de ces monstres qui se tenaient devant elle, elle était cernée et n'avait plus la moindre chance de leur échapper. Mais elle pouvait espérer qu'il en soit autrement pour Kili… Alors, la mort dans l'âme, elle le laissa flotter et glisser sur l'eau, et le regarda s'éloigner d'elle à jamais, balloté par le courant, tandis qu'une toile épaisse et gluante la recouvrait…

Lorsque les nains eurent enfin massacré les gobelins qui les avaient assaillis, ils se ruèrent dans la forêt dès que Fili leur eût raconté en sanglotant ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils cherchèrent longtemps sous les frondaisons des arbres, les naines les plus courageuses parmi celles qui avaient réussi à en sortir les avaient accompagnés pour tenter de retrouver les lieux, mais il n'y avait plus rien ni personne. Les araignées avaient disparu, leurs victimes aussi…

Ils passèrent des heures dans les ténèbres grandissantes du soir, ils trouvèrent même la petite rivière où Dis avait laissé dériver son bébé, mais il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : les monstres décrits par Fili étaient malheureusement bien connus dans les histoires qui circulaient à propos de la Forêt Noire et de ses maléfices, et personne n'avait jamais survécu à l'attaque de ces araignées géantes, descendantes maléfiques d'un démon des anciens temps que même les Elfes se refusaient à évoquer.

Ce jour là, cinq naines furent portées disparues – dont la princesse Dis, et un bébé… Thorïn était anéanti, la seule famille qui lui restait à présent c'était le petit Fili, son jeune neveu âgé de cinq ans à peine, dont il devenait désormais le tuteur officiel. Le pauvre enfant venait de se retrouver totalement orphelin, et en plus privé de son petit frère… Thorïn se jura qu'il vengerait un jour tous ces morts, qu'il ferait payer au centuple le malheur qui s'abattait sur les Nains d'Erebor – et la tristesse qui allait ronger le cœur du jeune Fili pendant bien des années. Il allait prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour y parvenir, mais il allait détruire Smaug !

_Je sais que ce prologue n'est pas très joyeux, mais c'était nécessaire… La suite aura un ton différent, promis ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire des reviews, je serai d'autant plus motivée à vous raconter la suite !_


End file.
